Dealing with It! 2
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: After catching Kirsty and Nancy dealing with some...issues in their own way, Pinhead decides to step in and confess his feelings to Kirsty. This turns up some unexpected results, and is the catalyst for a night the three will never forget. Parody/OOC


**Dealing with It! 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing (unfortunately). All rights and characters in this fic are owned by their respective creators and studios. I only own my OC's.

If you enjoyed this story and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Labyrinth…**

Pinhead continued to sit in his chamber, head in his hands, and mouth nearly dropping to the ground in shock of what he had witnessed a short while ago. Somehow a conversation with the infamous Freddy Krueger ended with him attempting to spy on Kirsty Cotton…and she was not alone. Oh no, she was with someone…in more ways than one.

Kirsty was with Nancy Thompson of all people. Now Pinhead wasn't going to deny that Nancy was a very attractive woman, but either way, he never thought Kirsty would be into other women. Although he never did know what happened after the incident at Channard's hospital with her and Tiffany…Kirsty and Tiffany possibly? Just the thought of that alone was driving Pinhead crazy.

No matter how hard he tried to keep his mind occupied on other things, it would just quickly drift back to the thoughts of Kirsty and Nancy. The possibilities of what might be going on right now wouldn't leave his thoughts, it frustrated him to no end that he had no idea of the pleasures that could be occurring at this very moment between the two women.

He had to figure it out for himself. But could he really face Kirsty? After all, how would he be able to explain how he knew of the situation? He can't argue that he wasn't spying on them, even if the idea was Krueger's.

Speaking of Freddy, Pinhead couldn't let the dream devil know of his plan to see the two women. Ever since the incident, Freddy was howling and hooting after seeing two hot women get it on…can only imagine what would happen if Freddy ever discovered porn. No, Pinhead would have to go alone…facing the wrath of two women that have out-witted slashers before.

''Oh Leviathan, help me.'' Pinhead whimpered before inhaling deeply, sucking up the courage to get off his behind and head out to see Kirsty and Nancy.

* * *

 **Back at 1428 Elm Street…**

To say it was feeling quite hot in the bedroom would be the understatement of the century. What was once a bedroom was now a great big heaping mess of a room with everything tossed around and out of the way, including clothes, bed covers…even the actual bed mattress was thrown to the sides, nearly shredded to pieces by the long nails of both women.

As Kirsty and Nancy lay on the carpet floor, with nothing but a thin bed sheet to keep them both covered. A single light from the ceiling flickering lightly, almost giving the room a red-like aura that didn't help matters much between the two girls, who had spent the last few hours doing…between much everything.

All that tension they both had hidden inside just burst out from within, and lead to the two of them letting their feelings and bodies spiralling out of their control…not that it was a bad thing in this case. The wide-eyed expressions on their faces were enough to tell the story, along with their open mouths and heavy gasps and breathes.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Nancy was the first to finally speak. ''You know,'' She inhaled deeply, trying to get her breath back. ''To keep myself awake I'd stick with a cup of coffee…if I had the option of this keeping me awake, I'd have done it a long time ago.''

Kirsty giggled in response. ''Yeah, that wasn't too bad.'' She mumbled sarcastically.

''Oh really?'' Nancy replied in a playful manner. ''I seem to remember all the screaming coming from you.''

Trying to play it cool, Kirsty shrugged her shoulders. ''Hey, Final Girls remember! Screaming's our speciality…and being badass!''

''True.''

The two rested for the next few minutes, their ragged breathing finally beginning to calm. Soon enough, Kirsty shifted herself and threw a sly look Nancy's way. ''How're you feeling?''

''My legs feel like jelly.'' Nancy tiredly laughed.

''Really?''

''Yeah, wobbly and unstable…''

''Not to mention tasty!'' Kirsty winked.

Nancy laughed before grabbing a soft pillow nearby and tried to hit Kirsty with it. However, she was so exhausted by this point that she couldn't even find any strength in her to lift it up. ''Shut up!''

''It's the truth. In fact,'' Kirsty whispered before sliding closer to Nancy and then straddling herself on top of the drained women. ''I feel like having another taste.''

Nancy gulped and bit her bottom lip. This woman sitting on top of her was unbelievable. No wonder she had a pinheaded demon infatuated with her. Smiling back, Nancy shifted herself underneath slightly to be a little closer to Kirsty, her arms slowly stroking their way up Kirsty's body, along her back and helping to press her close. The tips of their noses were touching. Their eyes closed as their lips edged nearer to one another before…

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

Both women grunted in frustration at having their moment interrupted by the loud banging at the door. Neither wanted to move from where they were right now, warm and comfortable in an embrace. They waited a few seconds, hoping that whoever was at the door would leave.

After a moment of waiting, all appeared quiet once again. Figuring that whoever was at the door was gone the women stared at each other. Their lips about to touch when…

 ** _DING! DONG!_**

''Do you have any boxing gloves?'' Kirsty asked.

''No, why?''

''Because someone is about to lose their head! Why is it that it's just before the kiss, like literally when the lips are about to touch when there's the interruption? It's such a tease!''

Nancy raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kirsty. ''It could be important.''

''Or a Jehovah's Witness.'' Huffing and pouting at not getting her way, Kirsty's expression finally softened as she looked down at Nancy and saw her warm smile. ''Alright…you get it.'' She said simply before rolling off the bemused woman and snuggling back under the covers.

''What? Why do I have to get it?'' Nancy said angrily.

''You're the one who says it might be important! Plus it's your house.''

''But I don't want to move, I'm comfy.'' Nancy tried to reason. It was impossible for either of them to leave to answer the door. I mean if you were lying next to a hot girl and it almost leads to another moment, would you want to move?

Kirsty took this time to try and think of a brilliant and clever way to decide who should answer the door, before finally, that genius idea hatched in her mind. ''Flip a coin?''

''Fine!'' Nancy replied. Now the decision of who has to get up and answer the door lay in the power of the Gods, and Kirsty reached out to the side of the room to grab her jeans that lay scattered on the floor. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out what she thought would be an ordinary looking coin, but was something else.

''What the…''

''Oh, that's mine!'' Nancy said quickly as she snatched the golden doubloon with the face of Jack Sparrow on the side from Kirsty. Blushing brightly once more.

''You better not ask me to dress up as a pirate next time.''

Nancy ignored Kirsty's comment and flicked the coin up with her thumb. ''Tails.''

She called out as the coin flew into the air before landing back down into the palm of her hand, and she quickly swatted it down onto the knuckles of her other hand. She slowly moved her hand away to reveal which side the coin had landed on.

The smile on her face returned as Kirsty's face turned grim. ''Well, go on then Kirsty, see who's at the door!''

More grumbles followed as Kirsty kicked the bed sheets off of her and walked over to the side to pick up her discarded clothes.

''Oh, I get a show too!'' Nancy teased from behind as Kirsty got herself dressed. Although she didn't reply, Kirsty's face brightened after hearing the compliment. None of her previous boyfriends had praised her like that before, the closest she ever came to that was when her evil ex-boyfriend Trevor said that she reminded him of money…yeah, not the best compliment.

As she left the room to head for the door, she did think back to someone who did actually show her some attention, even if the attention was at first to drag her mind, body and soul into Hell. The Cenobite that she only knew as Pinhead, he does have a real name, but his author hasn't revealed it yet. Not the most flattering name ever, but that was all she knew him as…along with dashing, mysterious, tall, dark and handsome.

Jeez, her hormones are all over the place after her time spent with Nancy. She needs to get him off her mind, it's not like she's going to be running into Pinhead anytime soon.

You can guess the punch-line when she answers the door, opening it to reveal Pinhead, standing there waiting for her.

Kirsty was left standing dumbfounded at the door. Pinhead was here, right in front of her. Looking sweaty and out of breath, like he rushed to get here. Figuring that she was a bit too surprised to say anything at the moment, Pinhead decided to start the conversation. ''Hello again, Kirsty.''

''Um…'' She stuttered out, not the best start to make. Trying to get over the initial shock of seeing Pinhead standing at the front door, Kirsty finally found words coming out of her mouth. ''What are you doing here?''

Now it was Pinhead's turn to stop and try to think of his next words carefully, in all his hurry to get here, he still hadn't thought of a legitimate reason to try and explain why he was here, without revealing what he knew about Kirsty and Nancy's…activities. ''I was…passing by…I was in the neighbourhood as most people would put it.''

Kirsty folded her arms and stared Pinhead down. ''You were just in the neighbourhood?''

''What? Is it so difficult to imagine I would be passing by a neighbourhood?''

''No! More like impossible!'' She responded. ''What do you do? Grab the morning Daily Hell newspaper?''

Not even expecting it, Kirsty was a little shocked when Pinhead reached behind him and held out a folded up newspaper with the title 'Daily Hell' in black bold letters on the front. ''How did you know this is the one I get?''

''Lucky guess!'' She mumbled sarcastically. ''Seriously though, what are you doing here?''

''Well…'' Pinhead wasn't sure what to say. This was one of those rare times where he was lost for words. He was normally so articulate and intellectual about all things, always in control. But Kirsty seemed to have this effect on him that made him feel like a shy schoolboy who is talking to the most beautiful girl. All throughout the years she had fascinated him, made him think about her constantly…and seeing her get it on with another woman certainly didn't make this situation any easier.

Before he could say anymore though, Kirsty interrupted his thoughts. ''And by the way, what about my dad?''

''Your father? Oh, he's doing well!''

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Labyrinth…**

Larry Cotton looked around the room, his eyes staring down into empty pupils of each Cenobite that returned the glares. This was his moment now, all he had to do was wait for the word, and he could finally get revenge of these…people that have kept him down here for so long. He bit his lip, and his hands shook violently as he waited for his moment. His face sweating vigorously, nearly flooding the whole room as he waited for the Guardian of the Labyrinth to call out that fatal word he needed.

The Guardian held up a small piece of paper, keeping the words written on it out of sight from everyone else in the room. He called out what was written on the letter. ''Poker Face!''

''Bingo!'' Larry Cotton screamed victoriously. At last, his moment had come…he had claimed victory against the Cenobites of the Labyrinth at bingo. ''Presto! I am the king!''

The other Cenobites groaned and slammed their hands on the table in frustration, having lost the card game for the first time in years…it was very rare they ever had anyone to play games with them.

Their phrase _'Time to play'_ takes on a whole new meaning now.

* * *

 **Back to 1428 Elm Street…**

''Oh,'' Kirsty said simply, surprised that her father sounded like he was having a fun time in Hell. ''I just…never imagined Hell would be a fun place to be in.''

Pinhead sighed heavily. ''Unfortunately, things haven't quite been the same since I was recast in the last film. People don't take me as seriously anymore. It's like I have become a laughing stock among the horror community. And for what reason? All because I have grown feelings for you…'' He blurted out before he had a chance to stop himself. It wasn't like him to admit moments of weakness like that, but it was too late for him to take it back now.

Kirsty looked at him with soft, sympathetic eyes. ''Feelings for me?''

Another sigh escaped Pinhead's lips, well, now that he had unintentionally got that out he might as well continue. ''Yes Kirsty, I have harboured feelings for you…and the fans won't let me forget it. You are the first human to…fascinate me. You are smart, curious, and very beautiful. This is difficult for me as these feelings are both new and familiar and I'm not sure where to start…''

A warm smile slowly appeared on Kirsty's face. ''I think I know.''

''You do?'' Pinhead inquired hopefully.

''Yeah…explain how you knew I was at Nancy's house?''

It felt like a piano had just crashed right on top of Pinhead, unsure how to break himself away from the question he was once again forced to stutter and mumble an explanation out. ''Well…it's quite the humorous story…''

''You were spying on me…'' It was like the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together in Kirsty's head, her expression said it all as her face blush brightly. ''And Nancy? How much did you see?''

''No, it wasn't my idea. Kruger was…''

''What?'' Kirsty screamed.

''Probably shouldn't have said that,'' Pinhead muttered nervously. He, the prince of darkness, was now trembling in terror at what this woman could possibly do to him now that she knew the truth.

''You _and_ Krueger were watching us?''

Pinhead held up his hands trying to plead his innocence. ''No, let me explain, Krueger was spying on you and Miss Thompson, and I tried to stop him, but then young Buster came along and…'' He had already said too much before he could stop himself.

''You've got to be kidding me, Buster saw us as well? Next, you'll be telling me Chucky saw us!''

''No, as far as I know, he hasn't…'' Pinhead could only hope that the little killer doll didn't, he had lost track of the Optical Staff that was used to see Kirsty and Nancy.

It could have fallen into anyone's hands without him knowing. Right now though, he couldn't think about that, he just wanted to get this confusion straightened out…although with every sentence he spoke, he seemed to be making it worse.

''Kirsty, please, let me explain. It wasn't my intention to…watch. I know what you do in your private life is your own, I know I've never been one to respect that to its fullest, but I know now. And if…Nancy makes you happy then…I cannot deny you your happiness. I deeply apologise that things got out of hand.''

For a moment, the two of them just stood where they were, silent and unsure of what to say to each other. Pinhead kept his head bowed in an almost guilt-ridden posture. While Kirsty was leaning against the door frame, still in two minds on whether to feel sorry for him and happy that he was truthful about what happened…or to kick him over the horizon and then chase him down again.

Before long, a small chuckle came from Kirsty. ''You know, this reminds me of those soaps or comedy shows with those couples in awkward situations. Bet our lives would be quite the entertainment.''

Pinhead responded with an amused look. ''Indeed! We try to go on with our lives, while dealing with all the shenanigans my colleagues and other horror icons get into, like a great big club of monsters.''

''Hey, that's pretty good, someone should make a story about that,'' Kirsty said.

The conversation didn't go any further though when a voice called out from inside the house. ''Kirsty, who's at the door? You've been gone for a while.''

''I'll be right there Nancy,'' Kirsty shouted back, while slowly closing the door. Pinhead seemed ready to jump in and try to stop Kirsty from leaving his sight until she turned back to look at him. ''Stay there for one moment.'' Without another word, she quickly slammed the door shut just as Nancy walked down the stairs towards the door, wearing a large bathroom robe.

''Who was there?'' She asked.

Kirsty turned, keeping her back to the door, looking flushed and yet excited at the same time. ''You remember earlier I was talking about an attractive-looking demon who wanted to tear my soul apart?''

''Yeah?''

''Well, he's standing outside your front door!''

''What?'' Nancy half gasped. Kirsty placed both hands on her friend's shoulders to stop her from jumping out of her skin. This didn't do much though as Nancy was slowly starting to freak out. ''Is my house like a demon magnet or something?''

''No, he just happened to spy on us and know I was here.''

''Oh good, cause if it was the house, I'd have to lower the rent and…'' She stopped mid-sentence when she processed just what Kirsty meant. ''Spied on us? As in…spying on us when we…''

Kirsty merely nodded her head slowly. ''But he didn't mean to. It was just a misunderstanding. I don't think he stayed all the way through and stopped when he realized what he was watching.'' She had a debate going on in her head whether to tell Nancy about Freddy Krueger watching them and there being a high probability that he saw his arch-enemy in the nude…but that debate didn't last long when she knew just how scary it could probably be to tell her the truth. So she figured that instead of either telling the truth or lying, that she'd instead not say anything at all.

Trying to calm herself, Nancy whispered. ''What's he doing here though?''

''He…eh…told me about his feelings for me.''

Nancy looked back slightly shocked. ''Really? As in…''

''Yep.''

''And because he saw us…''

''Yeah.''

''He felt a little…''

''Correct.''

''How do you feel?'' Nancy asked.

Kirsty needed a moment to herself to really think about her next choice carefully, although when she did think about it…the answer was pretty simple. She couldn't deny that she had some feelings for him as well, heck, their names could probably fit together into one of those couple names people like to use…Pinsty, that does have a ring to it. Or maybe Kirhead?

No, Pinsty is better.

There was something sensual and mysterious about him, she did always have a thing for a person who had a dark side to them, maybe that's what she also saw in Nancy. They started doing it while they were in the middle of an argument, maybe a part of her does want that risky side to love…and when she really thought about the risky and dark side of things, another thought came to mind. One she had never thought she'd ever considered…but right now, maybe it was because of Pinhead's admission of his feelings and the time she'd just spent with Nancy and her hormones was all over the place.

''I do like him,'' Kirsty finally answered seriously, before her playful demeanour returned. ''And maybe there's a way I can show him.''

''How?'' Nancy questioned curiously.

''Well…'' Kirsty paused nervously. ''This is where I have to ask something of you, and if you don't want any part of it, I completely understand and won't force you into anything…''

It didn't take a genius to know what Kirsty was implying. ''After he spied on us?''

''He didn't mean it. And he did say he stopped as soon as he could. Can you imagine how hard it must be for a guy to turn away from two girls making out in front of him without either of the girls knowing? He did it. He was trying to be a gentleman about it. Shouldn't thoughtful gentlemen be rewarded every once in a while?'' She asked seductively.

It was like every rational part of Nancy's being was trying to find some way out of this situation, to have nothing to do with someone who would invade other people's privacy like that, it would be more something she'd imagine Freddy would do.

But she was willing to trust Kirsty's judgment, and maybe things aren't as bad as she feared with Pinhead accidentally spying on them. If he did look away, then obviously it wasn't his intention to look.

Still not answering back, Nancy leaned back to take a peek out of the window that was by the door and get an impression of this _'attractive demon'._ After taking a quick look, she leaned forward and stared at Kirsty before saying. ''Got to admit, he is quite handsome.''

A sly grin formed on Kirsty's face and a spark coursed throughout her body, as she had finally received her friend's approval to go through with their plan. All the hesitation from Nancy's expression disappeared, and she gave a nod to say that she was ready. Kirsty turned the doorknob handle and pulled back, coming face to face with the baffled Cenobite once again. He fumbled his fingers together awkwardly. ''If this is a bad time, I can leave and return later…''

Nancy reached out a hand, cutting him off and grabbing hold of his arm. ''Oh no, you're my guest, it would be rude of me to turn you away.''

''Yeah,'' Kirsty agreed, mimicking her friend's action and grabbing Pinhead's other arm. ''In fact, why don't you come inside and out of the cold?''

Before he even had time to respond, the two ladies pulled him in. ''Very well. It is quite chilly outside. Reminds me of England.''

As Nancy continued to lead him inside, he failed to notice Kirsty standing in front of the door handle and locking it behind her…not that Pinhead would want to leave when he sees what they have in store for him.

While Pinhead was being escorted around the house by Nancy, he continued to mumble and stutter out his deepest apologies over the watching incident, not realizing that his words were falling on deaf ears, as they were much more focused on other things. Nancy couldn't help but have a quick, subtle feel of his bicep hidden under his Cenobite uniform, squealing silently at feeling the hard muscle. He was sculpted like a Marvel Studios lead actor.

Eventually, the trio had found themselves standing in the bedroom, a fact that left Pinhead a little baffled. ''This is a strange place to lead a guest. What's going on?'' He eyed the two of them suspiciously.

Kirsty and Nancy gave each other a quick look before Kirsty strutted over to him, swaying her hips from side to side, mesmerizing Pinhead, before cupping his cheek with her hand and pulling him in close for a great, big smacker on the lips. Pinhead's eyes bugled out as far as one of the pins dotted around his skull, too shocked to believe what was happening. Nancy tried to suppress a giggle whilst watching the act. It would be kind of romantic if it weren't so hilarious.

When Pinhead was finally allowed room to breathe, he panted heavily and looked at Kirsty with utter confusion. ''Did…what occur really just…''

''Oh yeah,'' Kirsty replied with a wink.

Pinhead's lip quivered, as he wasn't sure what to do next. It wasn't often he found himself in a situation where he was as clueless as a lost puppy trying to find a ball that his master never threw in the first place. His eyes darted all around the room, expecting someone to jump out a surprise him like he was on one of those TV reality prank shows. Then, his eyes fell on Nancy, and he felt really awkward. ''But I thought…I thought you two were…fondling?''

The women shared a laugh between them. ''We were,'' Nancy said. ''But Kirsty thought it'd be a fun idea to add a third player to the game.''

Deciding to tease him a little, Kirsty sighed and spoke with a sarcastic tone. ''I don't know, now that I think about it, Pinhead did mention that there were to be _no more games.''_

Realizing where this was going, and still not quite believing it, Pinhead stuttered to find a retort to Kirsty using his own famous words against him. ''Wait a moment, I never said that…''

''Want video proof?'' Kirsty asked, holding up a DVD copy of Hellraiser 2. She paused before glancing at the disc in her hand. ''How did I get this?''

Pinhead didn't have time for any fourth-wall jokes. He wasn't going to let an incredible moment like this slip through his fingers. ''Now hold on, you request a third player in this…'game'. Well, I suppose if you two ladies don't mind, I will happily listen to what you two are suggesting, and I'm willing to join.''

That was all the encouragement Kirsty needed, as she shoved Pinhead hard onto the bed. He bounced on the comfy mattress, holding himself down so that he didn't fall off the edge, and it was lucky he did hold on because what happened next left him on the very edge. He looked to find Nancy mere inches from his face, her lips closing in on his…only for her to stop to try and adjust for a more comfortable kissing posture. ''It's…a little hard with the pins in the way.''

''You'll get used to it,'' Kirsty commented. ''I have.''

Nancy then felt Kirsty's hand gently cup the back of her head, and slowly tilt her at an angle where she was finally able to easily kiss Pinhead without any pins poking at her face. Kirsty giggled a little as the word poker face came to mind.

It felt unusual for Pinhead to be kissing the lips of another human woman, other than Kirsty, he hadn't gotten much action. There may have been a thing with Joey the reporter, but that was more on his human side, Elliot's, than his own. A buzzing feeling engulfed him as the two got more and more into the kiss, only to have the moment interrupted as Kirsty pulled Nancy back by her shoulders before stealing her own kiss-off of Pinhead.

''Cheater!'' Nancy yelped.

''I don't play by the rules,'' Kirsty replied in a sultry manner.

 _'Leviathan, give me strength tonight.'_ Pinhead thought. Any rational thinking, however, had long since passed as he let the moment take shape, and was prepared to deal with whatever was to come next…and what came next would blow his mind.

Kirsty stepped back, slipping behind Nancy before ever-so-slowly peeling the bathroom robe off of Nancy's body, letting it fall to the ground as she kissed the back of the dream girl's neck.

Tonight was going to be a fun night indeed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Hell…**

The moment Chucky heard someone approaching from behind. He fumbled with the telescope in his hand and tried to hide it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to feel relieved or worried that it was Freddy Krueger walking beside him, moaning and groaning about something. ''What's up with you, toasty!'' Chucky questioned.

''I still can't get over the fact that cow, Nancy, got some action and I didn't tonight!''

Chucky's eyes shifted from side to side, hoping Freddy wouldn't take notice. ''Don't let it get you down, man.''

''I can't help it!'' Freddy yelled at the top of his voice and stomping his foot so hard into the ground, the very rubble around them shook and knocked the telescope out of Chucky's hand, leaving it to roll around the ground. The doll made a mad dash to retrieve it while Freddy continued with his rant. ''I mean, look at me, I'm a chick magnet!''

''A Kentucky-Fried-Chick magnet,'' Chucky mumbled under his breath as he chased after the telescope, which rolled all over the place.

Unknowing to his killer pal's sly remark, Freddy ranted away. ''The fact that Nancy could score a hot babe like that makes my skin boil. Did you see that Kirsty? No wonder Pin-boy sought after her so much…'' For the first time, Freddy's deathly glare vanished, and a dark chuckle escaped his lips. ''Ha-ha, then again, I bet Leather and Pins is feeling pretty upset my final girl snagged his own.''

Chucky wasn't really paying too much attention, as he was focused on trying to reclaim the telescope. He leapt forward at what he felt was a tremendous length, only for him to flop down onto the ground and not even come within touching distance of the item as he finally stopped moving…as it bumped into Freddy's leg. The doll could only bury his face in his hand as he watched Freddy pick up the telescope and prepare himself for what was about to happen.

He placed the piece over his eye and set his sights on the Elm Street estate. ''Speaking of, at least I get to watch some great, free, girl on girl on Cenobite action and…wait, what?'' Freddy shrieked at the top of his voice, his eye exploding through the lens as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

* * *

 **1428 Elm Street…**

Pinhead tried to regain his composure as his arms clung around the naked, sweaty, worn-out bodies of Kirsty and Nancy. The trio lay breathless under the thin sheet while basking in the moment. ''That was…exquisite.'' Pinhead finally commented.

''You can say that again!'' Nancy responded.

''I'll do it,'' Kirsty said. ''That was _very_ exquisite.'' There was a moment of silence between them before Kirsty spoke again. ''Another round?''

Nancy tiredly nodded, unable to speak as she and Kirsty nudged closer to Pinhead, as he looked at them with seductive eyes. ''Ladies, the pleasures you shall experience will be legendary, even in…well, not Hell because that wouldn't make much sense, and I don't want to say _Heaven_ because I don't this would be approved or…''

''Just shut up and kiss us already!'' Kirsty cut in, pressing her lips against Pinhead's as Nancy attached her own to his neck.

* * *

 **Back to Hell…**

Freddy slowly lowered the telescope. His jaw was nearly touching the floor. His expression could best be compared with the screaming painting portrait. Shock, confusion, disgust, maybe slight arousal on the naked lady duo part, all these emotions rattled inside of him as Chucky tried to get his attention. ''You alright there?''

Freddy was unresponsive at first. Soon enough, he slowly turned to Chucky. ''You were watching this?''

''No!'' Chucky yelled hurriedly. Freddy didn't turn away, continuing to stare down at the doll until he broke. ''I was bored, okay? Besides, it's not like I watched for… _him._ I filtered out his body and imagined my own.''

Freddy scoffed. ''Sure, you must be a real stud under those mini-dungarees!''

Chucky glared at Freddy. ''As a matter-of-fact, rice-crispy…'' Chucky then pulled up his top to reveal a chiselled set of plastic abs over his stomach area. ''I got the Action Man body addition. Tiffany thinks it suits me.''

''You look like a baby's head in a fishing net!'' Freddy growled.

While the two of them threw insults back and forth at each other, Pinhead, Kirsty and Nancy were enjoying each other's company. Who would have thought the night would have turned out like this?

 **The End!**

* * *

 _If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them._


End file.
